Wrecking Ball
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Matsuri semble inquiète. Tu n'y prends pas garde. Tes pieds s'enfoncent dans les grains d'or scintillant sous le soleil de plomb qui vous surplombe. Elle, toi, eux, lui. Vous. Elle essaie d'attirer ton attention, te dit que l'ordre était de ne pas s'engager, mais tu n'écoutes pas. Tu n'écoutes plus. Tu es déjà loin, ailleurs. Elle ne peut pas te rattraper. Personne ne le peut.


\- We clawed. We chained our hearts in vain.

\- Temari-san ?

Matsuri semble inquiète. Tu n'y prends pas garde. Tes pieds s'enfoncent dans les grains d'or scintillant sous le soleil de plomb qui vous surplombent. Elle, toi, eux, lui. Vous. Elle essaie d'attirer ton attention, te dit que l'ordre était de ne pas s'engager, mais tu n'écoutes pas. Tu n'écoutes plus. Tu es déjà loin, ailleurs. Elle ne peut pas te rattraper. Personne ne le peut. Elle essaie, pourtant. Elle se hisse à ta hauteur, à tes côtés. Tu ne ralentis pas pour autant. Tu ne ralentiras pas. Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière, ton corps est déjà lancé.

\- We jumped, never asking why.

Elle ne comprend pas un traitre mot de ce que tu marmonnes. Ta voix est basse, presque inaudible. Le langage que tu emploies, inconnu de tous. Seules quelques personnes l'ont entendu un jour, rares sont ceux qui ont connaissance de son existence, de ses origines. Toi-même tu ignores tout de cela. Tu t'en moques. Tu te souviens uniquement de quelques mots appris durant l'enfance. Des syllabes glissant agréablement jusqu'à tes oreilles, voletant sur ta langue pour s'évader, avides de liberté, entre tes lèvres.

Vous vous êtes détruits. Vous vous êtes enchaînés pour rien. Vous avez sauté le pas, sans jamais vous poser de questions.

\- We kissed, I felt under your spell.

\- Temari-san !

\- A love no one could deny.

C'est dangereux. Trop près. Il ne faut pas aller plus loin. C'est ce qu'elle dit. Ce sont des mots qui arrivent jusqu'à tes oreilles sans jamais atteindre ton cerveau. Elle n'existe plus. Ils n'existent plus. Il ne reste que lui. Là-bas. Si loin. Si proche. Si loin.

Vous vous êtes embrassés. Et tu es tombée sous son charme. Tu ne savais que c'était mal. Tu pensais bien faire. Il avait besoin de toi. Ou tu avais besoin de lui. Vous aviez besoin l'un de l'autre. C'est ce que tu croyais. Un amour que personne ne peut nier.

\- Don't you ever say I just walked away. I will always want you.

Ou bien était-ce « want to be with you » ? Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais plus. Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu n'as pas pratiqué ce langage étrange. Tu t'étonnes même que les mots te viennent si naturellement. Comme si c'était hier encore, qu'il t'apprenait cet alphabet si particulier.

Qu'il ne dise jamais que tu t'es enfuie. Tu voudrais toujours être avec lui. A ses côtés. Contre lui.

\- I can't live a lie, running for my life. I will always want you.

Plusieurs mètres te séparent du reste du groupe, et le vent caresse le manteau d'or, portant avec lui les murmures de chacun et chacune, leurs interrogations et inquiétudes. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? » Demande Yukata à sa comparse, incapable de lui répondre. « Elle a vraiment un problème. » Dit un autre, sans se fier aux intonations outragées de certains. Tu n'en n'as cure. Tes orbes plus sombres encore qu'une forêt sous un ciel d'orage fixent un point devant toi, entre les dunes. Tes jambes t'y mènent, sans faiblir. Sans trembler.

Tu ne peux pas vivre dans le mensonge. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Tu veux rester avec lui. Toujours. Tu as la nausée.

\- I came like a wrecking ball.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu ne saisis pas toi-même le sens de ces mots. Comme si tu ne les avais jamais vus, lus, ou entendus auparavant. Ils ont une consonance étrange. Ils te dérangent. Tu les as prononcés, d'une voix vive. Assurée. Tu as franchi sans t'en rendre compte les dizaines de mètres qui vous séparaient. Qui te séparait de lui. Tu as réduit la distance. Lui qui était tellement loin. Toutes ces années.

\- I never hit so hard in love.

Personne ne peut comprendre. Personne ne peut te comprendre. En dehors de lui. Peut-être comprend-t-il tes mots. Peut-être n'en saisit-il pas le sens. Tu n'as jamais autant aimé.

Tu te tiens droite, fière et immobile. Comme toujours. Comme il t'a appris à le faire. Comme tu l'as toujours fait. Ce n'est pas de la bravoure. Ce n'est pas de l'insolence. C'est juste un acquis. Une habitude. Tu n'as rien à prouver. Rien à lui prouver.

\- All I wanted was to break your walls.

Ta voix, plus forte, plus sûre, est emportée par le vent qui fait danser le sable et la poussière d'or, tout autour de lui. Il semble enfin remarquer ta présence. Ses traits impassibles évoquent quelque chose en toi. Tu ne sais quoi. C'est dérangeant. Pas douloureux. Pas agréable. Juste terriblement dérangeant. Tout ce que tu voulais était briser ses barrières.

\- All you ever did was break me.

Tu avais oublié. Enfoui ces souvenirs derrière une porte close, scellée à l'encre de ses mots, au sel de tes larmes, et au sang de ton intimité. Tout ce qu'il toujours fait, c'était te briser.

\- You wreck me.

Il t'a détruite. Telles les tempêtes de saison, il a tout dévasté sur son passage, ne laissant rien qu'un courage vide de sens, destiné à te relever. Il te regarde. Tu ne sais pas s'il te voit. S'il te reconnaît. Il semble être plus intéressé par son adversaire. Comme toujours. Comme avant. C'était toujours lui. Tu passais après. Quand il n'avait aucune distraction plus intéressante, alors, ton tour venait. Tu t'en contentais. Tu n'avais que ça. Il ne te donnait que ça. Tu ne savais pas que c'était mal. Tu ne savais pas. Tu en avais conscience. Tu le savais, tout au fond. Tapis dans l'ombre de tes pensées chaotiques, une voix te susurrait qu'il ne fallait pas. Que ce n'était pas normal. C'était sale. Honteux. Répréhensible. Tu le savais. Tu es écœurée.

Tu avances. Encore. Tu veux réduire la distance. Tu veux t'échapper, disparaître de sa vue. Tu veux qu'il te regarde, qu'il ne regarde que toi. Toujours. A jamais.

\- I put you high up in the sky.

Le ciel se couvre, s'assombrit, la chaleur étouffante ne se dissipe pas. Elle est toujours la même, oppressante, insoutenable. Comme lui.

\- And now, you're not coming down.

Les mots continuent de couler suavement entre tes lèvres sèches. Source intarissable. Tu l'as placé sur un piédestal et maintenant, il ne peut plus en redescendre. C'est de ta faute. Tu es seule responsable. C'était avant. Avant que tu comprennes. Avant que tu réalises. Avant que tu veuilles bien accepter la réalité. Lorsque tu as cessé de nier. C'était avant.

\- It slowly turned, you let me burn. And now, we're ashes on the ground.

Tu dois lui dire. Il doit savoir. Il doit t'écouter, comprendre. Tu veux qu'il entende, tout ce que tu as à lui dire. Tout ce que tu penses. Tout ce que tu as gardé pour toi, durant ces années. Tu dois te soulager, il doit t'enlever ce poids. T'aider à le porter. C'est son rôle. Tu en es sûre. Tu doutes. Tu n'as jamais été aussi incertaine. Tu n'en montre rien. Parce que tu es droite, fière et immobile. Parce que tu es toi. Et qu'il est lui. Vous êtes ce que vous êtes. Vous l'avez toujours été. C'est compliqué. Vous êtes compliqués, l'un contre l'autre. Insaisissables.

Tout a changé, il te laisse partir en fumée, et à présent, vous n'êtes que des cendres sur le sol. Toi, comme lui.

\- Don't you ever say I just walked away.

Qu'il ne dise pas que tu as fui. Tu n'as jamais fui. Tu n'es pas lâche. Il est celui qui s'est enfui, chaque fois. Chaque soir. Il te rejoignait, après que ton oncle t'ait couchée. Puis il disparaissait avant l'aube. Tu ne savais pas que c'était mal. Il avait besoin de toi. Tu avais besoin de lui. Vous aviez besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu le croyais. Il te rassurait. C'était rare, mais cela lui arrivait, quelques fois. Tu le croyais.

Tu n'as jamais fui, parce que tu lui faisais confiance.

\- I will always want you.

Le vent se lève, et avec lui les vagues d'or scintillant plus que jamais dans le désert dont les limites disparaissent à l'horizon.

\- I can't live a lie, running for my life.

Tes yeux n'ont jamais été aussi secs. Est-ce la chaleur, le vent, le sable ou la poussière ? Les vagues s'entrechoquent, indifférentes à ta présence. Ils ne font plus attention à toi. Si toutefois l'avaient-ils fait. Tu n'existes pas plus qu'une ombre dans la nuit. Pas plus qu'un soupir dans le bruit. Pas plus qu'une larme sous la pluie. Tu n'es rien. Pour lui, pour eux. L'un comme l'autre, ne s'intéresse pas à toi.

\- I will always want you.

Tu as beau répéter ces mots, ils se volatilisent entre les attaques frontales, violentes et scintillantes. Tu n'es qu'un obstacle sur leur trajet, qu'elles évitent dans l'unique but de ne pas perdre en puissance et en précision. Tu es là, et si tu ne l'étais pas, tu arrangerais tout le monde.

\- I came like a wrecking ball !

Encore ces mots dont tu ne saisis pas le sens, mais que ton palpitant retient comme étant suffisamment empreints d'émotions multiples. Il cogne si fort contre ta poitrine.

\- I never hit so hard in love !

Personne ne t'entend. Les sons du champ de bataille ont pris le dessus. Tu ne fais pas le poids. Tu n'es rien qu'un grain de sable dans le désert. Tu n'es même pas ça. Autrement, il t'aurait remarqué. Il se méfierait de toi, comme il se méfie de chaque petite quantité de sable virevoltant autour de sa personne. Tu n'es même pas suffisamment dangereuse pour l'inquiéter.

\- All I want was …

Tu tombes à genoux. Ta chair s'enfonce dans le manteau de minuscules perles beiges. Ton oxygène s'est tiré en douce. Tu ne suffoques pas. Tu étouffes. Un peu. Presque.

\- Break your walls…

C'est un murmure. Tu fermes les yeux. Tes si jolis yeux. Tu t'en souviens, comme il les adorait. Il disait que tu étais la plus belle des oasis, la plus verdoyante de toutes. Qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, pour se sentir bien. En paix. Serein. Tu voulais briser ses barrières. Celles érigées à la mort de ta mère. Sa précédente oasis. Tu ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville. Tu n'as jamais pu l'égalée. Tu as essayé pourtant. Tu as essayé. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Ce n'était pas ton rôle, après tout. Mais tu voulais bien faire. Tu voulais lui faire plaisir. Qu'il se sente bien.

\- All you ever did was … Break me…

Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est te briser. Briser l'enfant que tu étais. Briser la fillette encore prude. Briser l'innocence qui te caractérisait. Elle a volé en éclat. Tu l'as sentie, à défaut de la voir. Tu te souviens la déchirure insoutenable. La brûlure dévastatrice. Les cris étouffés par ses mains moites et surtout son regard sombre, où brillait parfois une lueur étrange sur laquelle tu ne parvenais pas à mettre un mot, un nom. Tu ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais tu te disais que c'était quelque chose qui se rapprochait un peu du bonheur.

\- I came in like a wrecking ball…

Ta voix n'a jamais été si enrouée. Tu ne la reconnais pas. Tu ne te reconnais pas. Assise là, dans le sable, terrain d'un champ de bataille terrible. Les bruits du combat te parviennent à peine. Ils sont si loin. Tellement, tellement loin. Tu ne sais plus trop. Pourquoi tu es là, ici. Assise à cet endroit. Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas, plus. Tu restes immobile, le dos droit. Tu n'as pas l'air fier. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être toi. Tu n'as même pas l'air d'être une combattante. Tu as juste l'air de ce que tu es. Une jeune femme avachie au milieu d'une bataille dont elle est recluse. Tu cherches tes mots. Des mots. Dans ta mémoire vide. Ou trop pleine. Tu as encore des choses à dire. A lui dire. Il doit t'écouter. Il doit t'écouter. Parce qu'avant, il ne l'a jamais fait. Alors aujourd'hui, c'est inespéré. Il n'a pas le choix. Tu ne veux pas lui laisser le choix. Il ne te l'a jamais laissé, lui.

\- I just closed my eyes and swung.

Tu as juste fermé les yeux, et tu t'es lâchée. Tel un boulet de destruction massive. Tu t'es éveillée. Tu as repris, l'espace d'un instant, ce regard sauvage, plus acéré qu'un kunai, déterminé. Il t'écoutera. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Il entendra, ce que tu as à lui dire. Ce que tu penses. Ce que tu ne penses pas. Ce que tu es incapable de formuler. Il doit savoir. Ca ne lui coûte rien. Tu espères tellement que ça lui coûte. Qu'il en souffre. Un peu. Juste un peu. Pas trop. Tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre. La douleur, il l'a déjà connue. C'est dur. C'est difficile. Il ne mérite pas ça. Tu ne veux pas qu'il en endure davantage.

\- Left me crouching in a blaze and fall !

Il ne t'a pas rattrapée. Tu t'es emportée, tel un ouragan, dévoilant toute ta hargne. Le sable et la poussière d'or vacillent sous ta puissance. Le vent est ton allié, il l'a toujours été. Le vent est ton seul ami. Il l'a toujours été. Il a caressé ta peau et tes cheveux de blé à maintes reprises. Séché tes larmes en de fins sillons salés le long de tes joues. Il t'a redonné, si souvent, l'oxygène que tu as cru perdre à jamais. Le vent est ton souffle. Une partie de toi, et tu es une partie de lui. Vous ne formez qu'un. Comme Gaara et le sable. Comme Rasa et la poussière d'or.

\- All you ever did was break me ! You wreck me !

D'un bond agile, Rasa évite la bourrasque meurtrière. Tu es là, face à lui. Tu tournes le dos à ton frère, sans tenir compte de sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à te voir prendre part au combat. Peut-être même que ça le dérange. Tu t'en fiches. Ce combat est le tien.

Tes yeux se plantent dans ceux de l'homme décédé depuis des années. Celui qui a fui, c'est lui. Tu as toute son attention.

\- I never meant to start a war.

Tu n'as jamais souhaité commencé une guerre. Ni la vraie, ni celle-ci. Tu n'as jamais imaginé le revoir. Encore moins ici. Encore moins aujourd'hui. Tu t'es bien demandée une fois ou deux, ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Existe-t-il un état quelconque après la mort ? Le manque de preuves témoigne de ton indifférence. Tu pourrais lui poser la question. Tu pourrais lui demander tant de choses. Il a tellement de comptes à te rendre.

\- I just wanted to let me in…

Tu voulais juste qu'il t'accueille. Qu'il te remarque. Comme il a remarqué Gaara. Il l'a toujours remarqué. Peut-être pas comme un fils, mais il l'a remarqué. Il a vu son potentiel. Il a vu son utilité. Il connaissait ses forces, et ses faiblesses. Il connaissait Gaara. Il faisait attention à lui. Il veillait sur lui, à sa façon. Même si elle n'était pas exemplaire.

\- And instead of using force I guess I should've let you win.

Gaara s'approche, tu le sens plus que tu ne le vois. Il s'interroge. Il ne comprend pas ce que tu dis. Il ne comprendra jamais. Ce n'est pas important. L'important c'est que Rasa comprenne. Un peu. Juste un peu. De quoi le faire réfléchir. Juste une mise au point. Une remise en question. Juste un moment à eux. Au lieu d'utiliser la force, tu penses que tu aurais dû le laisser gagner. Mais tu ne peux pas perdre.

\- I never meant to start a war…

C'est trop tard. Tu es en plein dedans. Et tu ne sais pas, si c'est parce qu'il est contrôlé par l'ennemi. Tu ne sais pas s'il s'agit de sa propre volonté. Tu ne le sauras probablement pas. Jamais. Tout semble tellement hors de portée. C'est alarmant.

L'or s'abat sur toi, et le sable tente vainement de s'interposer. Il a réagi une seconde trop tard.

\- I just wanted to let me in…

Tes lèvres bougent mais tu n'entends plus ta voix. Tout ce bruit autour de toi te fait penser à un glissement de terrain, un raz de marée gigantesque, qui ne laisse rien d'autre sur son passage qu'un désespoir inévitable.

\- I guess I should've let you win.

Le tourbillon d'or t'emprisonne. Ton corps n'est déjà plus qu'une proie naïve entre ses milliards de grains, trop lourd pour que tu en reprennes le contrôle, trop douloureux pour que tu en veuilles encore. Il pense qu'il aurait dû te laisser gagner. C'est ce qu'il vient de dire, ou bien as-tu mal entendu ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sauras jamais.

\- Don't you ever say I just walked away, Temari.

Tu ne l'entends pas. Tu ne l'entendras plus jamais. Ne dis pas qu'il a fui, Temari.

\- I will always want you.

Il te voudra toujours.

\- I came like a wrecking ball.

Il a débarqué, comme un boulet de destruction massive. Toi et lui. Lui et toi. Vous êtes pareils. Les chiens ne font pas des chats, tu sais.

\- I never hit so hard in love.

Il n'a jamais autant aimé. C'est dur à admettre. Tu sais, il était un dirigeant, et un père. Tout ce qu'il a fait était honteux. Répréhensible. L'as-tu détesté ? Il en est persuadé. Il le souhaite, plus que tout au monde. Tu devais le détester. Tu dois le détester. Quoiqu'il arrive. Parce qu'il ne mérite rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que ton mépris. Ta colère. Ta haine. Il doit te dégoûter.

\- All I wanted was to break your walls.

Tout ce qu'il voulait était briser tes barrières. Celles que tu avais érigées à la mort de ta mère. Il voulait te voir pleurer, au moins une fois. Juste une fois. Il a usé d'une méthode exécrable. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Plus encore. Il ne s'en lassait pas.

\- All you ever did was break me.

Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est le détruire. Tu le brisais, à chaque fois que tu acceptais ses caresses. Tu le brisais, à chaque fois que tu répondais, aussi timidement que possible à ses baisers humides. Tu le brisais, à chaque fois que tu gardais un silence obstiné vis-à-vis des horreurs qu'il faisait subir à ton corps d'enfant. Qu'il te faisait subir. A toi. Son enfant. Sa fille unique.

\- I came in like a wrecking ball.

Il était un fléau. Pour toi, pour Gaara, pour votre mère. Sa mort aurait dû te libérer. Vous libérer, tes frères et toi. Et le voici ramené à la vie. Tu ne vois pas les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues ternes. Tu ne les verras jamais. Tu ne vois pas l'air accablé de Gaara. Tu ne le verras jamais. Tu ne sauras jamais, les sentiments confus et mêlés qui le prennent à la gorge, tandis que son sable ne parvient à libérer ton corps déjà sans vie de la poussière d'or. Tu es prise dans les mailles d'un filet d'une richesse absolue, digne du plus beau des joyaux.

Ton linceul scintille avec magnificence sous l'astre brûlant, régnant en maître sur le champ de batailles, couvant de ses rayons chaleureux chaque cadavre tombé au creux des dunes, dont les âmes portées par le vent rejoignent la tranquillité d'un monde sans guerre, sans violence, sans effroi.

Il te rejoindra bientôt, tu sais. Dès lors que Gaara l'aura emprisonné dans son propre tombeau doré. Vous serez à nouveau réunis. Juste toi et lui. Comme lors de ces nuits, où il te rejoignait après que ton oncle t'ait couchée. Les caresses et les baisers ne seront plus, rassure toi. Ton corps sans vie accueillera une seule larme, furtive, que Gaara taira à jamais. Il n'a pas de temps à te consacrer, là, tout de suite. Mais sois en sûre, dès que la guerre aura pris fin, ton linceul d'or scintillera entre les tombes ternes de Suna. Il te rendra souvent visite, dès qu'il le pourra.

Kankuro mettra un peu plus de temps, avant de te rendre visite. Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, laisse lui le temps. Il viendra. Il viendra, tôt ou tard, et il caressera la surface platine du bout des doigts, la gorge serrée. Il retiendra ses larmes, parce qu'un shinobi, se doit d'être fort. Un shinobi, ça ne pleure pas. Les shinobis sont ceux qui endurent. Tu le lui as dit, un jour.

« Wrecking ball » Ni Gaara, ni Kankuro, ni même Matsuri et Yukata n'ont saisi le sens de ces mots. Tes mots. Ils sont pourtant gravés dans un syllabique approximatif sur la stèle érigée en ton honneur. Shikamaru pense qu'il s'agit d'un terme galère, que seule toi pouvait inventer, et qui, sans le moindre doute, décrit ce que tu étais, ce que tu désirais être.

* * *

 _ **Yosh. V'là un OS pour le 4ème concours de Naruto-Concours. La contrainte étant d'écrire une Death Fic avec chanson imposée. Et la Miley elle est tombée sur qui HEIN HEIN HEIN? Sur bibi! Tss. J'vous jure.**_

 _ **Si on actualise le CV de Rasa, il a tué sa femme en incorporant un démon dans son ventre le jour de son accouchement, il a tenté de buter son fils six fois, il a envoyé son beau frère à l'abattoir, et en prime, il a violé sa gamine et le vit parfaitement bien. Il était plus à ça près, hein.**_


End file.
